Star Huntresses
by KallenViBrittania
Summary: Ruby Rose, Jedi Knight, Weiss Schnee, imperial agent, Blake Belladonna, Sith Warrior, and Yang Xiao Long, scoundrel and smuggler, These four seem very different, but they all have one thing in common, they are going to save the galaxy from itself, trust will be gained and broken, lines drawn, and life lost... every ending, has a beginning, and this is the beginning of the end...


A/N well hello there! I hope that this story does well I've put a lot of effort into it and I think its really good so far! Ps, I know uncle crow's name is spelled Qrow, but it feels awkward, and I am sure we all understand who I am talking about when I say uncle crow in this story, so please don't be strict with me. also, this is taking place in the timeline of the Knights of the old republic universe.

also yes I know that this is supposed to be in the crossover section but no one really looks at it so I posted it here, I did post it in the crossover section as well though.

Plllllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssseeeeeeeeee review!

 _really?-_ extra emphasis

 **boom!-** sound

"Hello"- speech

'what?'- thought

voice over

POV SWITCH/FLASH BACK

Lets get started!

Within the Jedi temple on Tython, a lush forested and grassy planet with mountains, a young girl with jet black hair and dark red highlights sitting in lotus position on a carpeted floor, breathed calmly, serene, and at peace with the universe, the room was small, but had a dark wood door, and many windows on all sides with the sun shining through, a golden and white light from the high sun beamed through the sky light right on top of her, she was wearing a black variant of the robes all Jedi Padawan's where given, with a red sash and finish.

Ruby rose, some might call her hyper active, or clumsy, or down right spastic, but she was undoubtedly, one of the most gifted Padawan learners in the order. Her master was actually her uncle, Crow, force sensitivity apparently ran in the family, her sister could have been one, but even with the humility and discipline that master Goodwitch tried to drill in to her head, she was as snarky, intemperate, and one of the most jovial smugglers in the galaxy, a real scoundrel, having quit the order as soon as she had the chance.

That didn't mean they didn't talk though, even with the order starting to crack down a little on attachments, due to fear of turning to the dark-side, heathy relationships between family and friends where very much encouraged, they talked at least twice a week.

"Alright squirt, you ready for lunch? Meditation is over."

One of her eyes popped open revealing a bright, gleaming silver, and she smirked at Crow, who had a grin and but one eye lazily pried open himself. he was wearing a black, grey, and red version of the Jedi knight robes.

"Sure am old man, want me to help you up?"

"Hey, I aint that old."

"Yeah, you are, like, ancient, at least a thousand years."

"Maybe your right, after all-" his grin intensified. "Thousand year old people don't give cookies and chocolate covered strawberries to their niece's"

She gasped, both eyes open, but not losing her smile. "You didn't."

"Oh but I did." His hands moved away from their position and with a wave of his right one, a whicker basket floated down from seemingly nowhere. Filled with the above named treats and other goodies. her silver eyes glowed with joy. but then her happy face turned to one of confusion.

"Um Crow, I really, _really_ appreciate this but..." She looked up at him "What is it for?"

"Um _hello?_ Its _someone's_ sixteenth birthday in this room and I passed that mark almost a thousand years ago!" He began to chuckle as soon as he finished.

Ruby let her jaw drop in shock, her hands dropping to her still folded legs. "Holy crud, I cant believe I forgot my own birthday!"

"Just like your mother, so eager to learn and grow she would forget to bring her own head if it wasn't attached to her body."

They both shared laughing fit with that, eventually the got up and stretched.

"Thank you Crow."

"Your welcome squirt. After this you can have the rest of the day off, read, watch the holo-net, practice, go outside, whatever, just be sure not to get too far away from the temple, those flesh raiders have been getting progressively more aggressive."

She gave a nod. "Don't worry, I wont go far, and ill bring my training bade just in case."

"Good, but remember, that big metal stick is nowhere near as effective as a saber, you are skilled, but if you see any raiders at all, run if you can, fight if you need to, and call for help constantly, not just with your voice but with the force itself, and I promise the entire temple will hear and heed your cries."

"I promise, now are you going to just stand there or are we going to grab a table? I'm starving but I wont be able to eat it all, so I want to share it with you and a few others, no point in wasting good food."

"You run on ahead, ill be there in a minute, don't worry I just need to freshen up."

"Ok." She chirped, running out the door with the basket in tow, floating behind her.

As soon as the door closed, Crow lost his smile, turning around.

"Come out, I know you're in here."

"Tai always said you had a way of knowing things... and hiding your emotions." A Mechanized voice came from seemingly nowhere. After that, a mirage of what looked like a person fell from the ceiling, before a beep sounded and a cloaking field dropped, revealing a republic trooper, pure black armor with white as its secondary color. She was wearing full body armor, the two pieces he recognized most easily where a phalanx helmet and a colossus chest piece. a blaster rifle slung over her back and a pistol in her holster.

"You know my brother?" She gave a nod.

"We serve together in the same platoon, he is in charge of Gold team, I am the commanding officer of havoc squad, I am _supposed_ to be on Corasaunt giving a debrief to general Garza, but I'm doing this as a favor."

He relaxed, sensing the truth in her words.

"Sir, your niece is in danger..."

POV RUBY

She was sitting on a bench outside, behind the temple with her goodie basket sitting in front of her, she stared at it with glee, but waited patiently so she could share it with uncle Crow.

Crow: What!? Why!? Who is going after her!?

Trooper: We received a report from the Republic intelligence bureau, the Sith are planning something, we haven't gotten that much but from what I understand they are recruiting young, and impressionable Jedi padawan's and younglings, only the most powerful of course, being so elitist. I don't know how, but they've already started the project.

Ruby let out a puff from her cheeks as she stared at the ever enticing goodie basket.

"Hello?" A soft, young, feminine voice reached her ears.

Ruby turned and blinked...

Then she fell in love.

She saw pale white skin, a pair of amazing golden eyes that shined like the sun, long raven black hair, full eye lashes, and a body to die for... not to mention, strangely, a pair of adorable kitty ears the same color as the girls hair.

'A Faunus?'

"Uh, h-hi." She stuttered 'Oh yeah, _rrrreeeeaallllllly smooth!'_

The girl giggled.

'I made her laugh! probably at me... but still, score!'

The Faunus in question wore black robes, and a cape, though Ruby swore she saw a symbol beneath them, she ignored it as the young woman sat down next to her. And her breath got caught in her throat, staring deeply into those pools of liquid gold.

"What's your name?"

POV BLAKE

"M- my name, oh uh, its R-Ruby, Ruby Rose."

'She's the one I was sent here for alright...'

FLASH BACK

Dark, it was always dark in this blasted room, not that she hatted it, she liked dark colors, they where calm and mysterious, but this place felt... wrong, cold, lifeless. The black room was fitted with black furniture and equipment, the only other color being red, blood red.

Blake kneeled before her master, Darth Baras. And he began to speak, and as soon as he started praising himself she tuned out, not being able to stand his annoying tirade. paying just enough attention to answer in case he said something of actual value, which he never did, but it was better safe than _very_ sorry, as not paying attention usually earned some suffocation and lightning bolts.

'Oh my god just shut up, I get it, you think you are glorious, and I don't care, fat bastard.'

"Now as for your next assignment, I need you to partake in a project developed by the Sith counsel, you are to take a cloaked shuttle to the Jedi homeworld, Tython, your mission is to recruit a Jedi, a youngling, or apprentice, that has been assigned to you, completing this mission successfully will earn me recognition in the eyes of the council, and you will have proven yourself, and I will gladly to grant you a new title as well as a prize of your desire."

She started paying full attention as soon as he shifted his words to things of actual importance.

"If I may, my master, I have questions about the details of this assignment."

Baras waved her off. "No need, a high ranking field operative from imperial intelligence will be the one taking you to Tython, she has all of the details and will debrief you on the way, now go."

She sighed inwardly, but was careful to not let her frustration show, as she stood and walked out of her masters chambers.

She stopped as soon as the automatic doors closed, she pulled her saber out from the confines of her utility belt, hidden by her cape. A solid black hilt, and a yellow activation button, she pressed it and out came a violet blade with a black outline. She stared at it before closing her eyes and de activating it, placing it back on her belt.

FLASH BACK END


End file.
